Perfect Enemy
by FlEsH AnD BoNeZ
Summary: Mixed AU.[Dark FIC][A new look on the brother relations of Sessh and Inu] His hollow mind, body paralyzed forever, and then and there I saw the face of what he could've and might've been. The face of my Perfect Enemy. 1shot.


**Perfect Enemy**

* * *

It was like I heard it through the haze of late-night dream…

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA! Hell, all I own is my wasted life…**_

**_Summary:_** Mixed AU. Dark FIC. A new look on the brother relations of Sessh and Inu. His hollow mind, body paralyzed forever, and then and there I saw the face of what he could've and might've been. The face of my Perfect Enemy. 1shot.

**_Rating and Genre:_** As usual, I'm writing ANGST one-shot, but this time it is extreme ANGST. Though I think it is kinda tragic, life you know. The rating is T, but if you think it should be higher, leave a review and yell on me, arigato.

**_Settings:_** Written in Sesshomaru's POV. The story is mixed AU – demons in more modern world with blinks of primitiveness.

* * *

**Perfect Enemy**

It was when colorful golden, bluish and crimson lights blurred and spread in lazy circles of rain drops on the glass in front of me. I was sitting in my office, or, to be more accurate, clinging lazily to the chair, caught in the fresh smell of the rain, totally relaxed in the very-late-night air. I was thinking of nothing at all, and if you think it's not possible, then you can't understand me. You think of nothing at all when you don't sleep for a month. But I don't need to think. I'm a demon, and as such I have no need for materialistic things like eating, sleeping or thinking. Someday I plan to stop my breath and attend to my business as usual.

It was almost 1 AM, and the household was silent and empty and lacking interesting smells. Sure, you say, the manor is too big for me to be so sure no one is up, but please don't forget I have inhuman might. No one is here either, except my fiancée Rin, and I'm sure she's sound asleep in her room next to my bedroom. I smell her steady lavender aroma without even bothering to open the door. When she's up the smell is even stronger. And I bless my ability to smell her. I always want to know where she is, and it is very important she would be as close to me as she can for…Extra protection.

Yes, it's not so easy to run the family's business like this. During the years of endless battles I've revived myself Hell bunch of enemies. Most of them are powerful, greedy, full of hate and malice, and their wish is to hurt me deeply and take everything I has. Yet there is only one thing I really cherish, and it is Rin. Even though I turned her into a hanyou she's still not strong enough to stand against any of my enemies.

Speaking of my enemies…One of my very bitter antagonists is my hateful half-brother, the hanyou Inuyasha.

He is my eternal rival, the one I wish so much to erase from this life, still it's not an easy task at all. But one day, you'll all see, one day he's dead by my hands. I'll hold the sword that would penetrate his heart and sink into his lungs opening wide immeasurable holes in them.

I sigh lightly, closing my eyes and listening to the rain. I'm not tired, I am never tired…Well, except _that_ time when Inuyasha cut my left arm away. I lay bleeding and angry on raw cold ground for hours. It has been several years ago, and meanwhile I grew another left arm, still it is left weak forever and almost useless. Only Rin says I have to wait. One day I feel comfortable with it again. Then one day I'll kill this stupid hanyou and get my revenge. It is just meant to be.

While the rain outside is dripping rhythmically on my window, I suddenly sense the smell of fear and confusion mixed into soft lavender. I turn around in my chair, and almost get up when someone knocks on my door, and opens it to let a line of dim candlelight shine on a pair of scared-almost-to-death eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Summimasen, summimasen…" she lets out in whimpers when she sees I'm half the way up.

I smile inwardly. My poor Rin, still so naïve and fearing her place. I just can't wean her off from calling me by my title. And why she is so terrified, that what interests me. She is getting inside the room now, shaking from head to toe. I frown lightly. "What is it?" I ask, and my voice is more annoyed then I intend it to be.

Her eyes look briefly at my figure then fix on the floor. She almost falls to her knees and her hanyou ears tremble on their place. "Gomenasai, Sesshomaru-sama. I never wanted to disturb you. But…Jaken is here, my lord, he says it's very important…" then she falls, not able to utter a word. I walk to her and rescue her hand into mine. She is cold as ice, my poor little one; Jaken must've arrived and woke her up. Her legs are bare on the frozen tiles and she is shivering on her place. "Rin, I will see Jaken now, but you go to your room and into your bed. I don't want you lying ill tomorrow." She nods quietly and leaves my room, looking worried.

I sigh, only because it is the only thing to do right now. I wonder what has brought Jaken to my doorstep and I wish to know it as much as I wish to tear his arrogant little face apart for waking up Rin and ordering her around. What is the matter anyway? It is the dead of the night right now, and everyone must be sleeping, resting or plotting. Yeah, you got it right, I don't believe in people's innocence. Not when it comes to me, when I know so many are still lurking in the dark to break everything I have.

Jaken is waiting in the end of the corridor. The grey walls are lit only by twelve candles on each side close to the ceiling, filling the space with shadows and husky whispers of the cold wind outside. The rain is getting stronger. I smell it.

Jaken is standing in the end of the corridor. And I walk on his unusually long shadow stretching on the floor till I am very close at him. I look down at him with cruel expression carved on my face "What do you want?" I ask harshly "What is it so important for you to wake up Rin and disturb me?"

He bows his head. Holding the Staff Of Heads tightly in his hand he's never looking at me. "Something happened, Sesshomaru-sama…It needs your attention now, that things are out of control," he says.

"What do you mean, temme?" I never despise using some words to express my wrath.

The sound of the raindrops falling, hitting the roof and the windows, streaming down in soft rustle of life and pain was the only thing audible for a long – long moment.

"It's Inuyasha…" Jaken says finally "He's…He is dead."

In the semi-darkness a nerve is struck in me, and my eyes glow red for a mere second. But then nothing is evident on my face. Furthermore, I'm colder than Antarctica itself.

"According to what I have heard from your family doctor, he transformed into a full demon this morning and couldn't get back into his mind. The beast drew him insane, and he went off to satisfy his desire for blood. Some demons joined force against him. He could never make it out, that lowly filthy hanyou…" Jaken mumbles few more precious words Inuyasha would never hear.

"His wife, that ignorant ningen fool, Kagome or what her name is, she is hysteric right now, hospitalized in the psychiatric department ever since his body was brought back. But the doctor told me someone has to state the identity of the body. That's why I'm here." Jaken finishes his speech in a hoarse tiny voice, afraid of his lord's reaction.

I look down at the servant. So this is what you planned out brother, some sly lowly creature you are. Is it a trap you are setting for me, my rival? But I'm not afraid. If it is a battle invitation from you, then I take the challenge. And I promise to kill you if you are not dead already, and you are not dead. Not you, you just couldn't. Why would you do this before you try to disown me? You wanted your revenge on me, and I know you would never give it up. So if it is a trap…

Is he only playing dead?

"I'll go to state his identity." I say coldly, my voice deep and steady. Does he think I'd mourn him in his measly death? He better think again. I don't care. And he is not dead.

The rain was dripping. The rain can mourn him, yet I don't believe the gods even consider a death of a hanyou. Lowly creatures like him die everyday, and no one cares. And he is not dead.

"The car is waiting for you, oh my lord." says Jaken. I nod once and then I say "Go down now and wait. I will come."

He turns around and walks ever so slowly, but he can't pity that stupid half brother of mine. Even if he's really dead I don't care. He is no one to me. I don't know him as a half brother. He is my enemy, and this may be his trap.

He can play dead…

I go to Rin's bedroom, her hanyou ears must have caught my footsteps because she calls for me. "Sesshomaru-sama?" her sleepy voice is ringing in my ears.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Did Jaken bring you bad news, my lord?" she asks, suddenly wide awake.

"Nothing special," I watch her in the darkness of the room, sitting in her bed, half covered by her blanket, shivering "Try to lie and sleep. Don't get cold, my Rin."

"But what did he say?" she won't let it alone.

"They claim Inuyasha is dead." I let it out in emotionless tone.

The horror is written in her amber eyes as she shivers violently. "Sesshomaru-sama…" she mumbles fearfully "I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…"

Her hanyou beautiful eyes are looking at me through wall of tears. Why would she cry for him? She knew him, of course, but didn't she know he is my enemy? Didn't she know he had threatened to kill her only to hurt me? Didn't she know he was a lowly hanyou with no right to live? Creatures like himself are no worthy of this world.

The salty scent of her tears mingling into the mint of the rain.

"I have to go now Rin. Please try to sleep, and please…" I turn around and glance at her tearful eyes in the darkness "Don't cry for him. He doesn't deserve this." and I'm sure he's alive as well…

I go out of the room and close the door gently. Still the saltiness of tears is in the air.

I go outside to the rain.

* * *

Can you be more measly and stupid dear brother? Guess not. Play, play this dirty little game of yours. I don't buy this, you lowly hanyou. 

Doctor Myoga stares at me, he thinks I appreciate his opinion. I don't even listen to him. I'm eager to reveal your lie. You can't hide from me.

"Are you sure he is dead?" I ask the doctor.

He measures his white coat with three of his hands. Fifteen nervous fingers trying to do something with themselves like their owner would go mental if they fail.

"He is dead, Lord Sesshomaru. He's dead as only dead can be," he adds to make sure I got the point. Fooling professionals, are we, little brother? One point goes to you now. But wait till I win this game you are playing.

"Follow me please," the doctor says to me, and I'm getting ready to get into the mortuary. I check my swords, not that I'm going to help you if you're on the verge of death. But you are not. You are dead. You are not.

* * *

The room is small, a cube of naked walls and a big lamp on the ceiling, its rays falling on a figure lying unmoving covered in white sheet on the bed. 

It is his smell. He's there.

Doctor Myoga looks at me while two of his hands move the sheet to expose the face of the figure. I'm not looking at him, I'm still lost in his smell, the smell he rarely spread around, the smell of a full demon, his smell of blood. It is sinking into unknown depths within the eternity. Are you really dead?

I get closer so I can look at you more clearly, peacefully lying in the light, never moving. I feel _my_ demon blood rising in a pit of my stomach when I lean over you. Your mind is hollow now, you body paralyzed forever, your heart silent, blood isn't flowing. You are dead.

I examine your face, my claws digging sharply into my hand when I see your face. Your features are distorted as if someone put electricity through you. I can't recognize you, the strips on your cheekbones and neck slashed to the bone. Still the smell is yours.

Your face is not strange to me. It is only twisted with pure hate, uncontrollable anger, malice, insanity. The face of what you could've and might've been. The face of my perfect enemy.

"It's him," but you can't be dead "It's Inuyasha." are you enjoying yourself now, temme? Better stop this game before I kill you here and now. But can I kill you if you are dead?

I get out of the room. Jaken is waiting me outside. "Is it the hanyou? Right?" he wants this answer. But how can I know? This is a show, a game, Inuyasha just can't die like this, without a thing…Without a word…As a result of total stupidity, a mistake, an misunderstanding…

"Jaken, please arrange this," I say quietly. If he wants me to play this then lets. "We'll bury him tomorrow midday." Jaken nods silently and goes on his way.

And as for me…I'm about to head home.

This is Inuyasha's last chance.

Wake up, you dirty hanyou, wake up and face me like a man. Don't play dead with me…Because if you are dead right now that means you couldn't stand a chance against me. Now that I start to think about it I know that if you're dead that's the best thing for you. I won't waste my time ending your disgraceful life. I think you better off this way.

* * *

The elevator is annoying. Really annoying. It stops on every floor and humans are getting in and out in a rush. I better get out on this floor and find the staircase. Or a window. 

A sign on the wall says: "Welcome to the Psychiatric Department" (FAB: I saw something like this sure as Hell.) and I sigh. There's no end to cynicism. I'm looking for directions and bypassing rooms, nurse-stands and patients. I'm about to open the door to the staircase when I catch a glimpse of familiar smell. Turning around, I try to distinguish this smell from the others. Yes, it is familiar to me.

I walk back, crossing one corridor and stop near a room with one glassy wall. There she sits, the worthless human. Her face is red, her eyes teary, she is moving back and forth on her place, completely drown within her sorrow, lamenting every second of her miserable existence. Do I pity her?

No, I can never pity her. I don't care. She can cry a sea for him. I won't cry. I don't want Rin to cry for him.

"Excuse me please?" I hear a voice somewhere near me. A young nurse dressed in white comes into my vision "But do you know this woman?"

I shake my head lightly, my eyes empty.

"Sorry then. I thought maybe someone has finally come. She's hysteric, she needs someone close now to calm down. She's calmer now. Her husband was killed today in a horrifying manner. She is quite in shock."

I don't know why I even listen to this. I give the woman an empty stare and then I go back to the staircase.

I don't want to believe this play. There's something for me to be worried about.

In this state, Inuyasha has the ability to become my perfect enemy. He has a priceless advantage. He is dead.

* * *

The rustling of the rain, the drops dripping on the window till the world outside is but a blur of grey and white. The soft sound is disturbed only by the silent crying of his human wife. Her brother and mother stand beside her, hands on her shoulders, hugging her and trying to soothe her. I wonder…Had she really loved that lowly hanyou so much? Had she really loved him? 

He would stop playing dead.

Rin stands near me, her hanyou ears leaning sideways in sorrow. She isn't crying, she is silent when her hand holds mine. With those black clothes on she looks paler than usual. I worry for her. Maybe somehow I'm more tensed than usual. My perfect enemy. Is he dead?

The gravediggers bring his body, covered in that white sheet. His smell is barely evident now. I hope his wife won't see his face again. She might not recognize him anymore. He isn't himself. He isn't anyone. He is dead. She cries hysterically and Rin's hand grasps my hand tightly.

Wake up you mortal idiot. Won't you wake up and face me? Come on…Come on! You can't be that weak, that fragile, so easily broken and killed…

They place his passive body on metallic cot, holding the handles to push him into the Hell of burning fire sparkling from beneath. I wait. My heart is racing, beating madly deep within my chest, shrinking violently, shivering, exploding when the flames engulfs him.

His wife screams now, her voice echoing through the room.

Rin leaves my hand. A lone tear streams down her delicate cheek. I wish she wouldn't cry for him. I wish I was the one to grant him death. Do I really wish for his death?

Incinerated. Turn to dust.

My perfect enemy. My perfect dead enemy.

Go ahead now, try to play dead, my enemy. Go ahead, I wait for you.

We stand in the pouring rain, soaking wet. His wife is still crying. Rin is so silent when we bury his ashes in the mud of the cemetery. And then it's all too quiet, only the drops of the rain falling down, mixing Kagome's tears, the mud and soft petals of the white flowers she holds together.

I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME! STOP PLAYING DEAD!

That all that crosses my mind when I watch his grave. I wish I could hit something right now, I wish I could dig my claws into my wrist to let my blood. I wish I could kill him for playing this to the end of ends. I wish he was here.

Will I miss him? I think about this when Rin is sleeping on my shoulder as we drive back home. I don't know. I think I've missed him enough. He chose this. He disappointed me. He was the one who let himself to be killed. He was too weak to overcome me. I would have killed him if I've had the chance. He better off dead now.

I watch the heavy black clouds coming from the north when I carry my sweet hanyou Rin into the house.

I remember his face, his distorted monster face. He still can do it. He still is my perfect enemy. Dead.

I walk my way of blood kill and hatred. He better off this way. My way.

* * *

FAB: I think that's it. I can't determine whether it was awful or really-really-awful. Still I tried to make it real and somehow very ambivalent. Sorry if you think it's not worth reading! 

I have one little request now, **PLEASE REVIEW!** and tell me what you think of this.

_Ja-Ne!_


End file.
